It wasnt possible until now
by samnicholls887
Summary: Stefan all of a sudden heard a faint heartbeat coming from Caroline's stomach
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic of steroline so please go easy on me.

She looked down at the stick and couldnt believe her eyes, she looked at the box it had came in and sat down. How on earth was it possible, she was a vampire. he was a vampire so how could she pregnant? Then she thought i need to call Bonnie maybe she can explain how this has happened. She takes out her cell and scrolls down to Bonnies number and hits dial.

"Hey care, everything ok?"  
"No, i need you to come over to mine ASAP, i'll explain when you get here."  
"Ok" Bonnie said a little bit worried i'll be over as soon as i can."  
"Thank you" said Caroline and hung up the phone.

She just kept staring at the pregnancy test waiting for Bonnie to arrive. Her mind started to wonder back to that night when she and Stefan finally became intwined as one. Everytime he had touched her, kissed her, her body had never felt more alive. She remenbers the tingling feeling all over her body whenever his lips touched hers. Her thoughts were interupted when she heard a car pull up outside, straight away she knew it was Bonnie.

Caroline went running down the stairs at vamp speed and opened the door just as Bonnie reached the top of the steps. Bonnie could see the look of confusion and worry written all over Carolines face and wondered what could possibly be up with one of her best friends.

"Caroline, whats wrong?"  
" I...i'm...pregnant!"  
It took Bonnie a few moments to take it what she had just said.  
"How is that even possible?"  
"I dont know" Caroline replied back.  
"About a week ago i started to feel sick in the morning and started to to crave food as much as i crave blood, and then i was starting to be sick and my breasts were starting to ache a little. Before i know it i'm in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test and to my horror it comes up positive."

They both just stare at each other for a minute before one of them talks again.

"I'll have a look in grams grimoire an see if there is anything in there to explain how this might of happened."  
"Thank you Bonnie." Caroline says "Its ok, so how are you going to tell Stefan?"  
"I have no idea, its still sinking in with me, i mean were vampires, vampires dont get pregnant and have babies, its just not physically possible."  
"Well up until now." Bonnie replies.

Over at the boarding house Stefan was getting ready to go see his Care-Bear, as he came down the stairs and came across Damon and Elena all over each other on the couch. They stopped as soon as Stefan came into the room.

"Dont stop on my account." "Where you off too?" Damon said still with Elena sitting on top of his lap.  
"Just of to go see Care." Stefan replied.  
"Tell her i said hi." Elena said before she started kissing Damon passionetly again.  
"Will do, you two do know that there is a million rooms in this place for you to do that."

They both ignored him and went back to doing what they was before Stefan has walked into the room.

As soon as Stefan reached Carolines house he knocked on the door and waited for her to come and open, to his surprise it was Bonnie that opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bonnie, is Caroline here?"  
"Yeah shes upstairs in the bathroom."  
"Is evertyhing ok?" he could see a look of worry and shock on Bonnies face and for some reason Stefan had this weird feeling creep into the pit of his stomach like something was about to happen and.  
"Hum hum" was all Bonnie could bring herself to say at that moment.

He went upstairs to found Caroline slouched over the toilet seat being sick.

"Hey,is everything ok?" he said with a worried look on his face.

Caroline got up and flushed the toiler, she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face, she wiped her face and went and sat down on her bed. Stefan went and sat down beside her, Caroline could see that he was starting to worry with the look on his face.

"Stefan, i...i have to tell you something and i need you to promise me that you'll try and not freak out."  
"What is it Caroline are you ok?"  
"Ok, here it goes i...im...pregnant Stefan."

Stefan just looked at her in shock and before he knew it, he could hear a faint heartbeat in the room and realised that it was coming from Carolines stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie left to go see if she could figure out why and how this could possibly happen. She looked through all of her grams grimoires but couldnt find a single thing about how two vampires could create a life. Maybe it was just a force of nature she thought, i mean there are vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, maybe there is no logical explanation for this. Stefan just kept his eyes on Carolines stomach whilst she started to talk to him.

"What...what are we going to do?" she managed to croak out.  
"Hum.." Stefan replied to her lost in the rhythm of their childs heartbeat.  
"STEFAN!"  
"Sorry Caroline," he said finally moving his eyes off her stomach to her face, "what did you say?"  
"What are we going to do, i mean how can this be even possible, we spend our first night together and i...i end up pregnant!"  
"I dont know Care but we'll face this together, i promise you that i will not let anything happen to you or to our baby, ok."

Caroline couldnt believe how calm Stefan seemed about this.

"How can you be so calm?" she said to him.  
"I dunno, i cant explain it, i know i should be freaking out aswell but im not."

Just then Stefans cell rang, he checked to see who it was.  
"Hey Bonnie, did you find anything out?"  
"Im afraid not Stefan, there is nothing explaining how this could of happened."  
"Its ok, im sure we'll figure it out somehow." Stefan said

He hung up and looked at Caroline.

"Well?" she said "She couldnt find anything." he replied to her "Oh no"

Caroline ran to the toilet and threw up, Stefan went over to her and started to rub her back with one hand, and held her hair out of the way for her with the other. Caroline appreciated him doing that. At least im not on my own now she thought, and felt a bit better knowing that Stefan was going to be at her side through all of this and wasnt going to run off like most men would if they were ever put in this situation, minus the whole vampire thing. She got up and washed her face again and patted it down with a towel.

"So i gues were having a baby." Stefan said "I guess so" Caroline replied "Obviously were are going to need you to get checked out to see how you and the baby are doing"  
"Stefan, what if this doesnt progress as a normal pregnancy?" Caroline asked with a look of worry. she didnt realise until then how bad she wanted this baby, strange how something so little can have such a major effect on you she thought.  
"For some reason Care i think it will, i dont know how or why but i just think it will, have you been craving anything?"  
"Yeah, i have wanted food as much as i have wanted blood." she replied to him

I feel quite hungry now she thought, i would kill for some bacon and eggs.

"Bacon and eggs it is then" he said Caroline hadnt realised that she'd actually said it out loud.

As they was sitting in the kitchen whilst Stefan was making her food, a thought dawned on Caroline, how on earth was she going to explain this to her mom. Her mom knew that she was a vampire and Stefan and Damon were vampires as well, but she knew that this would be just as much as a shock to her mom. Then there was school as well what was they going to think of her there, that she was just another teen who wasnt careful enough and gotten pregnant.

"Hey, you ok?" Stefan asked knowing that something was playing on Carolines mind.  
"Yeah, i just realised that im going to have to tell my mom about this and try to explain it to her when i dont even know myself how it happened."  
"Its ok, im going to be with you every step of the way, we'll tell her together, ok?"  
"Ok" she said with a bit of relief in her voice.

For some reason the shock of her being pregnant seemed to go away a little bit, she was still a little freaked of how it could of happened but she seemed a little bit excited now about the little life growing inside of her. She looked at Stefan and put a hand on her stomach.

"Here you are." Stefan said placing down the bacon and eggs in front of her.  
"Thanks" she said. "So, when do you think we should tell your mom?"  
"I dont know." she said back eating a piece of bacon.  
"Why dont we do it tonight, get it over and done with."

Caroline nodded her head as she was finishing eating up.

For the rest of the day they both just stayed at Carolines house, it was about 10 o'clock when they heard a car pull up outside of the house. Stefan could already feel Caroline tense up as they knew that it was Liz outside.

"Hey, Caroline." Liz shouted when she came throught the door.  
"Hi mom, were in the leaving room."  
"Oh, hi Stefan" she said as she walked in.  
"Hey" Stefan replied back

Liz could see that Caroline looked a little bit tense, and so did Stefan, she could feel the tension between them and automatically knew that something was wrong, you can call it mothers intutiuon or something like that.

"Whats wrong, i know something is because i can sense it."  
"Mom, me and Stefan have something we want to tell you."  
"What is it?" Liz said with a look of worry on her face.  
"Mom..i...im pregnant." Caroline gripped stefans hand and said "Were pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're pregnant, you're pregnant?" was all that Liz could manage to say at the moment.  
"Yes mom, i know its a shock and an awful lot to take in considering that me and Stefan are vampires an all but, some how were having a baby."

Liz just sat there staring at the both of them trying to take in what she had just been told. How could they be having a baby, they were vampires for goodness sake and vampires do not have babies. What if it wasnt even human, Liz thought to herself, what if its a mini vampire and has no control over its bloodlust and ends up killing all the people in the entire town. As if sensing what her mom was thinking Caroline started to talk again.

"It has a heartbeat mom." "What?" Liz said coming out of her thoughts.  
"The baby, it has a heartbeat, its some how human."  
"Caroline how is that even possible, you're both vampires."  
"We dont know, Bonnie has been trying to find out but she hasnt come across anything as to why this has happened." Stefan replied "How come you two seem so calm about all of this?" Liz asked the both of them "I wasnt at first mom, i was freaking out and terrified about all of this."  
"I dont know why i havent been freaking out," Stefan said "but for some strange reason this just feels right, i cant explain it but it feels like this was suppose to happen."

Caroline gripped Stefans hand harder after he said that, he made her feel so safe and even though the situation was messed up, she was glad that she was going throught this with him. Stefan lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, as if saying that he knew what she was thinking and everything was going to be ok.

Watching how Stefan was with her daughter, Liz could see how much Stefan loved Caroline.

"So, the baby has a heartbeat."  
"Yes, and ive actually been craving food mom, as much as i have blood." "Really?" Liz replied.  
"Yeah" Caroline said "i think its going to be a normal baby mom."  
"Ok, even though i dont know how this is even possible, and you two have only been together for a short period of time, and im still a little bit freaked out and shocked by all of this, i'll be here for you, both of you."

Caroline ran over to her mom and hugged her, she was a little surprised with what her mom said but was grateful that she was going to be there for her.

"Thank you so much mom, i know its messed up and everything, but thank you for saying that you're going to be here for us."  
"Caroline, you're my daughter, vampire or not you're still my daughter and i would do anything for you."

Caroline could already feel the tears start to roll down her face, her and her mom had never really been close, but when Caroline was turned into a vampire and her mom found out, it seeed to change things between them and for the better aswell. Caroline finally got that mother, daughter relationship she always wanted with her mom.

"Stefan, you need to promise me that you will take care of my daughter and look after her and this baby, even though shes a vampire, she is still my little girl."  
"I know, i promise that i will look after her and protect her and the baby with my life."

Liz kissed Caroline on the head and and hugged her again, Caroline hugged her back and snuggled her head into her moms chest, feeling a sense of relief now that she had finally told her mom. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Liz pulled away.

"Well as much as i would love to stay here, ive actually got to go to bed and try and get some sleep as ive got the early shift tomorrow at work."  
"Its ok mom, thank you again, i know this whole thing is crazy and messed up."  
"Like i said you're my daughter and at the end of the day and no matter what im always going to be here for you," she kissed Caroline on the head again and started to walk up the stairs.  
"Night mom," Caroline said.  
"Night sweetheart," her mom replied back.

Stefan stood up, Caroline walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"At least your mom knows now Care."  
"Yeah, we just need to tell the rest of our friends now" Caroline replied back.  
"We'll worry about that tomorrow ok"  
"Ok" Caroline replied back.

Stefan cupped Carolines face and lifted it up so that he could plant a kiss on her lips. After they kissed they just looked into one anothers eyes for a few seconds.

"I love you so much Caroline, even though weve only been together for a couple of months i cant imagine my life without you."  
"Right back at you" Caroline said back to him.

Before they had gotten together, they had both had feelings for one another for quite some time, neither of them just had the courage to admit it one another.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"  
"Sure, wont your mom mind though?" Stefan asked "Were having a baby, so i doubt it" Caroline replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan smiled to himself when Caroline said that, they were having a baby so he guessed her mom wouldnt really mind him staying over.

"Lets get some sleep," he said "you've had quite an eventful day."  
"Ok." Caroline replied, she couldnt wait for her head to hit the pillow, she felt phyically and emotionally drained from todays events.

The following morning Stefan woke to the sound of Caroline being sick in the bathroom, he got out of bed and went to see if she was alright. When he walked in Caroline was slouched over the toilet with her arm to her head.

"Hey, you ok?" Stefan asked with a look of concern on his face.  
"No" Caroline replied.  
"What can i do to help?"  
"Nothing, im afraid its one of the perks of being pregnant, it should hopefully stop after the first trimester." Caroline thought to herself i am feeling quite hungry now though.  
"Actually one thing you can do for me though is make my bacon and eggs, now that ive brought up all of my stomach contents i am feeling rather hungry."  
"Anything for the woman i love." Stefan said and placed a kiss on top of Carolines head.  
"Thank you, im going to have a shower and then i'll be down."

Stefan went down and started on Carolines bacon and eggs, he knew that it was going to be hard seeing Caroline like that and not bein able to do anything for her, then another thought crossed his mind, maybe they should tell their friends today to get it over and done with and then he could have Caroline and the baby checked out once everyone knew. His thoughts were interupted by Caroline coming into the kitchen.

"I was thinking, after breakfast why dont we gather everyone up and tell them our news?"  
"Emm...yeah ok, if you want."  
"Dont you want to?"  
"Of course i do, its just that i" Caroline paused and said "I know they're going to ask us questions and we haven't got the answers to give them, thats all."

Stefan came round to Caroline and put his arms around her waist, he looked deeply into her eyes and he couldnt believe he was finally with the woman that he loved and by some miracle she was having their baby.

"I know, but we'll figure it out, at the moment lets just enjoy that our baby is ok, and that you are ok."

Caroline just looked at Stefan and smiled, he was right what was the point in worrying, at the moment everything was ok with her and the baby, so what if she couldnt understand how it had happened she was just happy that it had and it was with Stefan.

"You're right." she smiled and kissed Stefan.

After about five minutes had passed Caroline pulled away, Stefan looked a little confused as to why she did, he was hoping they could of carried on with this upstairs. Sensing the look on Stefans face Caroline smiled at him, even though she wanted to carry this on as well she wanted to make sure that it was safe to first, even though it is normal to have sex during pregnancy, she wasnt normal, she was a vampire and so was Stefan.

"Before we do that...i want to make sure its safe to do it and make sure we cant harm the baby."  
"Oh...right...yeah we'll get that checked out."  
"So i guess we had better round everyone up to tell them our good news."  
"If you want we'll have them meet up at the Boarding house this afternoon?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah thats fine." Caroline replied

It was two o'clock and Damon, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie was all sitting in the lounge of the Boarding House looking at Stefan and Caroline who was standing up near the fireplace looking at all of them, they were wondering why that had all been asked to come here this afternoon. Bonnie obviously already knew what they was going to say but didnt say anything because it wasnt her place to tell them what Caroline had told her yestaerday.

"We know you're all wondering why we've asked you here" Stefan said "but me and Caroline have got something to tell you all and its just easier if we tell you together."  
"Now before we tell you i know you're going to ask us questions but right now we havent got the answers to answer them." Caroline says.  
"Well come on, what is it Blondie that you wanna tell us?" Damon asks getting a little annoyed that they havent gotten to the point yet of them all being here.

Stefan takes Carolines hand in his and looks at her.

"You ready?"  
"Yeah." she replies back and smiles at him.  
"Were pregnant."

Everybody apart from Bonnie just looks at them in shock, trying to sink it what they just said.

"What did you just say?" Damon asks.

"Were pregnant." Stefan and Caroline say together with smiles on their faces


	5. Chapter 5

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this fan-fic and especially to the few people who have reviewed it, its encourages me to carry on with this.

"Yeah i'm sorry can you say that again?" Damon said

Stefan looked at his brother with a look of annoyance on his face, he should of known that Damon of all people would need an explanation of how this could of happened.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline said for the third time, getting a little annoyed having to keep repeating herself.  
"How is that even possible?" Elena asked "We dont know, all we know is that Caroline started feeling sick and craving food as much as she did blood, she did a pregnancy test and it came up positive. Bonnie has been trying to find out how this could of happened, but she hasn't found anything yet." Stefan replied.  
"So how long have you known about this Stefan?" Damon asked.  
"We only found out yesterday, i arrived not long after Caroline did the test."

Matt and Jeremy just looked at one another not quite sure to say about the whole thing.

"How do we know that this thing isn't going to be some sort of mini vamp that has no control over its bloodlust and ends up killing the entire town brother."

Caroline let a little growl escape from her lips, feeling the need to protect her unborn her child.

"IT'S NOT A THING DAMON," Caroline snapped, "she has a heartbeat so she's not going to be some mini vamp that wrecks the town, she is human!"

Everyone looked at Caroline after she had her little outburst at Damon.

"She's right, if you listen, then you can hear the babys heartbeat." Stefan said putting an arm around Caroline.

Caroline looked at Stefan and smiled at him, she was so grateful for him being there and knew that he always would be. She thought to herself that he was going to be a great dad and that even though everyone was surprised and in shock about the pregnancy, this baby would have a lot of people who would care about her and look after her and always protect her.

Drowning out all the noises in the room Damon closed his eyes and concentrated on the little noise from Carolines stomach, and that's when he heard it.

"Oh my god you're right." Damon whispered out, "I'm goin to be an uncle."

Everyone looked at Damon after he said that, a little surprised that Damon was already calling himself an uncle and showing some feelings towards the baby, because Damon usually didnt care about anybody but himself. Stefan was especially suprised by what his brother had just said.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.  
"Well seems as we dont know anything about how this could of happened were just going to see how the pregnancy progresses." Stefan replied.  
"And you've been looking into this Bonnie?"  
"Yeah," she replied, "but i haven't come across anything so far Elena, ive looked in every book and every grimoire and there is nothing saying how this could of happened."  
"How are you feeling Caroline?" Matt asked.  
"Surprisingly, im fine, like Stefan said im craving food as much as i normally do blood and to be honest, ive only had food today and only had it yesterday. Sometimes i want the food more then blood, and thats why i know this baby is going to be human even though her parents are both vampires."

Matt nooded his head and smiled at Caroline.

"Well as long as you're ok, then im ok, yeah i know its a shock that my 17 year old vampire friend is having a baby, but i'll be here for you ok."

Caroline smiled at Matt and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Matt."  
"Its ok Care, any way i better get going i've got a shift at the grill, i'll talk yo you later ok."  
Caroline just nodded as she pulled away from him.

"I hate to say this, but there might be someone who might know how this could of happened." Jeremy suddenly said.

Straight away Caroline and Stefan knew who he was on about. Klaus, the original vampire who was a hybrid, and who also had a thing for Caroline.

"No, i dont want to go to him we can figure this out on our own." Caroline said.  
"I agree," said Stefan, "I dont want him near Caroline or my unborn child.  
"It was just a thought." Jeremy said.  
"He has a got a point, Klaus might know something."  
"No Elena, he already has a thing for Caroline and can you imagine how he'll be when he finds out that the woman he's fallen for is pregnant with my child, he hates me so no i dont want him near her."  
"Ok, but you do know he'll find out sooner of later Stefan."  
"I know and we'll deal with him then not now."

Damon looked at Stefan and could see that he wasnt going to budge on this even though Jeremy was probably right and Klaus could possibly know how this may of happened.

"Alright then brother we'll deal with this you're way."  
"Thank you Damon." Stefan said feeling a little relieved that they wasn't going to fight him on this.

All of a sudden Caroline darted upstairs covering her mouth with her hand, everyone looked at Stefan a little confused.

"Morning sickness." he said.  
"Oh." Damon and Elena said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the couple of reviews i had, i'm not sure whether to bring Klaus into the story or not, let me know what you guys think and i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"So is she always like this?" Elena asked Stefan.  
"Yeah she's reallying suffering with the morning sickness at the moment."  
"There are things she can try you know to try and help with it," she replied.  
"No i didn't know that, but were going to try and see Meredith today to check that everything is ok with her and the baby."

Stefan realised that Caroline had been upstairs for quiet a while and was starting to get a little concerned that she had been gone for a while, he was about to excuse himself from Elena and Damon to go check on her just when she appears before him.

"Hey, you ok?"  
"I'm fine Stefan, like i said it's just morning sickness."

He just looks at her and nods his head.

"So, blondie, Stefan said you was going to go see Meredith, mind if i come?"

Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena look at Damon with a look of shock and surprise on their faces.

"What?" he asks, seeing the look on their faces, "I wanna make sure the baby is ok as well."  
"Yeah thats fine Damon, you can come as well if you want Elena?" Caroline replies.  
"Really?" Elena says, after the shock was settling in of Caroline being pregnant, it was being replaced with excitment for the new little bundle of joy growing in Carolines tummy.  
"Yeah of course, i mean you will be the baby's Aunt after all."  
"Well im going to go home and try and see if i can find anything out for you guys ok"  
"Thank you Bonnie." Caroline says.  
"Its ok, let me know how things go at the hospital?"  
"Of course we will, you're going to be Aunt Bonnie as well you know."

Bonnie goes over and hugs Caroline feeling a little bit touched after what Caroline has just said.

Later that afternoon,Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena are all waiting in the waiting room for Caroline to be called through. Just then Meredith Fell comes around the corner. Damon had rang her earlier at the boarding house explaning the whole situation to her, she knew about vampires and that so he knew that she would be able to help them out.

"Caroline Forbes," she calls out.  
"Will you come with me?" she asks Stefan.  
"Of course."

Meredith leads them into a room that has a bed on the right side and a desk with a computer to the left side with two chairs by it. Stefan and Caroline both take a seat and Meredith sits at the desk.

"So when did you discover you was pregnant?"  
"Yesterday," Caroline replies.  
"How have you been feeling?" Meredith asks.  
"I've had morning sickness and been craving some food."  
"What about blood?" "I haven't had any for the past two days, i'm wanting food more then blood."  
"Ok, well i wouldn't worry about it too much thats a good sign im guessing, and i mean this is new to me as it is to you ok but im sure we'll figure stuff out as the pregnancy progresses, but everything seems to be ok."  
Stefan grabs Carolines hand glad to know that Meredith also thought that everything was going to be ok with his and Carolines baby, sensing what Stefan was thinking, Caroline grips on to Stefans hand a little tighter as if to say i know.

"So is there anything you two would like to ask me?" Meredith says.  
"What can you take for morning sickness, as you know Caroline is really suffering with it." Stefan asks "You can take frolic acid, and make sure you start taking vitamins, i know that you're a vampire but these are for the babys benefit ok."  
Caroline and Stefan both nod their heads together and say "ok."

"If you can go back to the waiting room, i've just got to fill in some forms and then i'll be back to take you for a scan to see how the baby is progressing."

Stefan and Caroline head back to Damon and Elena in the waiting room.

"So, how's the baby?" Damon asks.  
"From what we can gather giving the situation, good" Stefan replies.  
"Meredith thinks its good that i'm craving food as well and that i have got to take vitamins for the baby and frolic acid to help with the morning sickness."  
"So everything seems ok then?" Elena asks this time.  
"Yeah so far, we'll be going for a scan in a moment to check to see how the baby is and how she's progressing." Caroline replies.

After a couple of minutes Meredith returns.

"So lets see how this baby is doing then."  
"Can Damon and Elena come with us?" Caroline asks.

Stefan looks a little bit shocked that Caroline wants Damon to come with them, him and her haven't excatly had the best relationship going with Damon torturing her when they first came to Mystic Falls and then trying to kill Caroline the day after she became a vampire. Caroline sees the look on Stefans face and smiles as if to say i know it's crazy but Damon actually cares about the baby and thinks it would be good for him to see his niece of nephew, deep down though Caroline had a thought that the baby was a girl.

"We don't normally allow it but seems as this is a miracle this happened i don't see why not." Meredith replies.

Elena and Damon look at one another and smile as they're both excited to see this miracle that had happened between Stefan and Caroline.

Meredith leads them into a room with a bed in the middle of it and a small tv screen hooked up to a monitor, and a big screen tv on the wall and makes a gesture for Caroline to lie down on the bed. Stefan sits on the chair that is placed by the bed and grabs Carolines hand.

"Can you roll your top up for me please?" Meredith asks.

Caroline does as she's told and rolls her top up just so that its below her breasts and takes Stefans hand back in to hers.

Meredith puts some gel on to Carolines stomach and turns the monitor on.

"Oh, thats cold," Caroline says.  
"Sorry," Meredith replies, "I should of warned you about that."  
"It's ok." Caroline says.

Meredith gets the ultrasound's transducer and moves it across Carolines stomach, everyone can hear the babys heartbeat and then on the screen an image comes up.

"Oh my god is that..."  
"Yeah," Meredith replies, "thats your baby."

Caroline turns her head to look at Stefan and she can see the tears escaping the corner of his eyes, she looks at Damon and Elena and they also have tears in their eyes. Her eyes move back to the monitor.

"When did you find out you was pregnant again?"  
"Only yesterday, is everything ok? Caroline says sounding a little worried.  
"I thought you may have been about 6-8 weeks with you being sick, but you're actually 16 weeks by the look of the scan."  
"Is that not normal then?" Stefan asks also sounding a little worried.  
"No its not but lets not forget you're both vampires, you're not normal ok. I think that maybe because you're both vampires you're pregnancy won't take nine months like it normally does."

Stefan and Caroline looked at one another both with a worried look on their faces, Caroline could already feel the panic start to rise in her but then Meredith starts to talk.

"Considering that though you're baby looks very healthy and she has a strong heartbeat. I wouldn't worry at how fast she's growing because their is nothing wrong with her, but i would like for you to have a scan every week just so we can monitor her progression ok."

The panic had gone from Caroline once Meredith had said that, even though the baby was growing quicker then normal she was ok, and then it hit Caroline.

"You just said she, does that mean that..."  
"Yes you're having a baby girl, congratulations." Meredith replied with a huge smile on her face.

Stefan kisses Carolines forehead and she feels a tear fall on to her head as well. He moves his head so that he is facing her. He looks in to her eyes so deeply.

"Im having a daughter, we're having a daughter Caroline." 


	7. Chapter 7

After the lovely reviews i had after the last chapter, i thought i would do another one this week for you all, enjoy :)

"We're having a daughter Stefan," Caroline replied back with the biggest smile on her face.  
"I know, it's amazing Care, i can't beleive we're going to have a little girl."  
"We need to ring my mom and tell her that me and the baby are ok and that she's going to have a grandaughter." "As soon as we come out of the hospital we will ok."

Caroline nooded and looked back at the image on the screen, she felt an overwhelming feeling of love fill all of her body, and in that moment she knew that she loved this baby more then life itself and that she would do anything to protect her daughter and keep her safe.

Meredith saved a couple of the images of the baby for Stefan and Caroline, and then gave Caroline some tissue to wipe the gel off of her stomach.

"I'll go book an appointment for you to come back next week, let me just go write it down for you and then you're free to leave."  
"Ok, thank you for doing this for us" Caroline replied back.  
"It's my pleasure" Meredith said back.

Once she came back with the appointment card they all made their way outside to the hospital. Caroline and Stefan were hand in hand looking down at one of the pictures with the biggest smiles on their faces, Damon and Elena were walking a little behind them looking at the other picture of their niece.

"I need to call my mom, can you call Bonnie and tell her how it went Stefan?"  
"Sure."

As Caroline and Stefan was making their phone calls Damon and Elena went and sat down on a bench.

"I can't believe i'm going to have a niece." Damon said with a look of pride on his face.  
"I know," Elena replied back, "its amazing isn't it, theyr'e going to be amazing parents as well."  
"And she's going to have an amazing uncle as well."

Elena just looked at Damon and rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"She sure will Damon, and she'll have two cool aunties with me and Bonnie."

Just then Caroline and Stefan came over to them.

"How about we go baby shopping?" Caroline asked them all.  
"Yeah, oh i can't wait to see all the cute little, pink babygrows and dresses." Elena replied back.  
"Do you mind if me and Damon catch up, i have to do something first."  
"Sure, is everything ok?" Caroline asked feeling a bit worried, what did he have to do that was more important then to start buying for their unborn daughter.

Sensing what Caroline was feeling Stefan could tell she thought something was wrong, little did she know what surprise he had in store for her later. Damon looked at him as well with the same look on his face.

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong i just need make a pit stop first."  
"Ok, well text me when you're done and we can meet up ok."  
"Alright, i should only be half hour, an hour at tops."  
"Alright, you promise that there is nothing wrong?"  
"I promise, i love you."  
"I love you too." Caroline said back.

Stefan took Caroline in his arms and planted a kiss on top her lips. When they pulled away Elena took Carolines arm in her and they headed for their shopping trip. Damon and Stefan started to walk in the other direction.

"What was that about brother, what pit stop have you got to make?"  
"I want to buy a ring for Caroline."  
"Wow, wait, what?" Damon managed to stagger out.  
"I want to buy an engagement ring for Caroline, Damon."

Damon didn't know what to say, knowing his brother though it didn't surprise him that Stefan would want them to get engaged and probably married before the baby was here, Stefan was what you called old school after all.

"So, i know you only just found out but have you thought of any baby names?"  
"No, i suppose its something me and Stefan will talk about." Caroline replied.  
"I still can't believe you're going to be a mom Caroline, this baby is very lucky to have you and Stefan as parents."  
"Ohh thank you Elena, that means a lot to me."

On the other side of town Stefan and Damon was having a similar conversation.

"So thought of any names for the baby yet?"  
"Damon i just found out about 20 minutes ago that i was having a daughter."  
"I know but i know you Stefan."

Stefan looked at him and smiled, Damon did know him like the back of a book, he was his brother after all.

"Yes you do," he replied "i like the name Clarice, but Clary for short."  
"I like it, its a similar name to her mothers."  
"I know Damon, hence why i thought of it."

Stefan stopped infront of a cabinet, which resulted into Damon bumping into him, Damon was about to say something but then noticed what had caused Stefan to stop halfway in the shop.

"That's the one."

Stefan was looking at a white gold ring with a sapphire diamond in the middle of it, around the sapphire was little diamonds making a circle around the big blue diamond.

True to his word an hour later and Stefan and Damon had texted Caroline and meet up with her and Elena. Their hands were full of shopping bags, Stefan should of know that Caroline would of brought most of the shop with in a little over an hour of shopping.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" Caroline asked him.  
"Yes," Stefan replied with a massive grin on his face.  
"Why don't we take all that back to the boarding house." Damon said "Yeah we need to go there anyway because they'll be delivering a few things in about an hours time." Caroline said with a cheeky smile across her face, she was quite amazed at how she and Elena had already managed to get most things for her daughter in the short space of an hour.

As the day went by it had soon turned into night and as Caroline was finishing packing away the clothes she had brought earlier today into the wardrobe she had purchased earlier as well she could smell a lovely roast cooking downstairs. She made her way down the staircase and went into the kitchen to see a candlelit dinner for two, and Stefan making the final touches to it.

"Wow, is this for us?"  
"Yeah, i wanted to make you a special dinner now that you can eat food and enjoy it."  
"It smells delicious Stefan, thank you."  
"No, thank you Caroline, you have given me the two most precious gifts in my life, you and our daughter, Clary."  
"Clary?"  
"Yeah, i was hoping we could call her Clarice and Clary for shorter, do you like it?"  
"I love it Stefan, Clarice Elizabeth Salvatore."  
"Elizabeth?" Stefan asked.  
"After my mom, do you mind?"  
"I think it's perfect, just like you."  
Caroline made her way over to Stefan and hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"There is one more thing i need to ask you, and i understand if you think its too soon and we're moving to fast, but" Stefan had now gotten down on one knee and pulled a box ouf of his shirt pocket "will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes i'll marry you Stefan." 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews peeps and i hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Stefan places the ring on her finger, hugs Caroline and spins her around in his arms.

"You don't realise how happy you've just made me Caroline Forbes." Stefan says with tears in his eyes.

Caroline looks into those green glossy eyes of the man she's just agreed to marry, even though this is all happening too quick, getting pregnant and now Stefan proposing she can't help but feel that is right, she's finally with her soul mate.

"I do because i feel the same way Stefan."

He hugs her again and places a sweet soft kiss among Caroline's lips. Sparks ignite inside of Caroline from the touch of Stefans lips on hers, she feels alive whenever his skin is on hers. Caroline can feel herself getting lost in the kiss as it starts to take a heated turn between her and Stefan, she raises Stefans arms to take his t-shirt off of him.

"Caroline are you sure about this?"  
"Yes now less talking and more kissing."  
"But what about the baby?" Stefan asks.  
"She's fine Stefan, i rang Meredith whilst I was shopping earlier because we forgot to ask her at the hospital, now stop talking and make love to your fiance," demands Caroline.

That was enough for Stefan he swept Caroline into his arms and carried her up to his bedroom.

The following day Caroline awoke to the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs, little Clary must of been hungry as well because Caroline felt a kick come from her stomach. It was such an amazing feeling Caroline thought feeling her littlle girl move inside of her, She placed a hand on where she had just felt her daughter move.

"You hungry to my little princess?"

As if understanding her mother, Clary gave Caroline another kick. She went to tell Stefan that she could feel their daughter move but when she looked at the space he should of been in it was empty. Caroline got out of bed and noticed that she had a small bump that had appeared out of nowhere. She placed one of Stefans shirts on and headed downstairs.

"Hey, how you feeling?"  
"Ok, just hungry, i felt Clary move."

Stefan looked at Caroline and also noticed that she had a bulging belly that was not there last night.

"Do you think thats normal Caroline?" he asks with a sound and look of concern.  
"I think so, i mean she's growing a quicker rate so i'm bound to get a baby bump quiker as well.

Stefan looks at his bride to be and nods, he knew that Caroline was right this baby was growing a lot quicker then normal so it was only natural that Caroline's stomach did too.

"So you felt her move, how did it feel?"  
"It was amazing Stefan, here but you're hand there."

Stefan places his hand on Carolines stomach, as soon as his hand touches her belly he feels a little kick. He looks at Caroline with the biggest smile spread across his face.

"Wow, hey baby girl, i'm your dad," he beams.

As if responding to him Clary kicks again.

"Oh my gosh Caroline, thats amazing, it's as if she understands me."  
"I know she was like it upstairs when i was talking to her."

Just then Damon and Elena come down the stairs, straight away they notice Carolines little bump, suprisingly Damon comes over to her and places a hand on it which shocks Caroline and Stefan. Seeing the looks on their faces Damon removes his hand from Caroline's stomach.

"Sorry, should i ask first before i do that?"  
"No Damon it's ok, its just weird seeing you like this, thats all." Caroline says.  
"She was just moving, do you wanna see if she'll move for you?" Stefan asks his brother.  
"Can I?"  
"Sure, put your hand here, you too Elena."

Elena and Damon put their hands where Caroline told them to and feel the little bundle of joy give a kick to them as well.

"That's amazing Caroline." Elena says.  
"Thats my niece, she's got a strong little kick too" "I know, she's going to be one strong little cookie, just like her mom," Stefan beams and looks at Caroline as he says it.  
"So got anything you want to tell us?"asks Damon

Caroline and Stefan both noticed when Damon and Elena walked into the room that they had both seen the ring on Caroline's finger, they both look at one another and smile, then turn their heads back to Damon and Elena.

"Were getting married."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well isn't that sweet, even though i hear that you two lovebirds have only been together for a short period of time and now you're getting married!"

Everybody turns around to see Klaus standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Stefan automatically puts a protective arm around Caroline's back, as she puts a hand on her baby bump feeling the need to protect her unborn daughter, but it doesn't go un-noticed to Klaus and his eyes find them self looking at Caroline's stomach. Damon also moves closer to Elena and grabs her hand in his.

"My, my, my, what does it look like we have here?"

Caroline feels fear sweep all over her body, she can feel the panick starting to rise inside of her throat, she trys to say something, but no words form to come out of her mouth, just then Stefan speaks.

"What it looks like, Caroline is pregnant with my child, and no we don't know how it happened before you ask us."  
"Now, now Stefan no need for the attitude."

Everyone just looks at Klaus, he looks deep in thought even though he hasn't taken his eyes off of Caroline's bulging stomach, about a minute passes before Klaus speaks again as if he's just realising something.

"No, surely its not posible, but how can this be explained," Klaus says to himself.

Damon and Stefan look at one another, a little confused after what Klaus has just said to himself. Caroline and Elena also look at each other and then at Stefan and Damom. Does Klaus know how this pregnancy might have happened they all think to themselves.

"Okay enough of this, do you know how this is possible?" Damon asks.  
"Maybe," Klaus replies back.  
"Well are you going to tell us?" asks Stefan.

Klaus finally takes his eyes off of Caroline and now looks at both of the Salvatore brothers.

"According to legend, if a vampire redeems himself or herself enough from all the wrongs they've done, then they would be rewarded with the most precious gift of all, ...life."  
"But lord knows that can't be right, i mean i used to be a full blown ripper."  
"Arrr yes but the lovely Caroline hasn't been."

Stefan and Caroline just look at one another puzzled.

"But that can't be it, i killed somebody the first day i turned."  
"But have you killed again my lovely sweet Caroline?"

Stefan looked at Klaus, if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the floor by now, even though he knew she was engaged to Stefan and was pregnant with his child Klaus still thought he could somehow win Caroline around.

"No i haven't but,"

Klaus interupted her before she could say anything else.

"Well it is a possibility love, i'm only saying what i've heard over the centuries of me being a vampire."  
"But me not killing again doesn't redeem myself from the person that i did kill, not in my book anyway."

Stefan takes Caroline's hand in his, even though that was over two years ago he can still see the pain in Caroline from killing that fairground worker. He makes a promise to himself that Caroline will never have to feel that pain again, he notices that Klaus' eyes have found their way back onto Caroline's baby bump and it makes him feel uneasy.

"Well thanks for giving us some sort of idea of how this happened, but what's the reason for you coming here in the first place Klaus?" Damon all of a sudden asks.

"I was hoping that i could persuade a certain blonde vampire come to New Orleans with me." Klaus says this whilst looking at Caroline, he knew on the way over here that she would never go with him, but he thought to himself where's the harm in trying.

Straight after Klaus says that, Stefan moves infront of Caroline, he knew that Klaus had a thing for Caroline and could possibly even be in love with her, but now that Stefan had the love of his love and she was carrying his child there was no way in hell Klaus was coming near her.

"Thank you for the offer, but as you can see my life is here, with Stefan and our daughter." Caroline says moving from behind Stefan to the side of him.  
"Well i could just take you if i really wanted to!"  



	10. Chapter 10

Straight away, Stefan moves in front of Caroline again and Damon and Elena also move closer to the blonde vampire. Caroline can still feel the fear and panick inside of her body, she knew that if Klaus really wanted her he could easily over power Stefan, Damon and Elena and take her. Klaus looks at them and chuckles to himself in his head, do they really think that they could stop him.

"Klaus please, don't do this" Caroline pleads to him.  
"Do you really think they can stop me?" he says nodding his head at Stefan, Elena and Damon.  
"We could see and find out" Stefan replies to the hybrid, there was no way in hell Klaus taking away his Care and their unborn daughter.  
"There is nothing I wouldn't want more then to kick your ass" Damon says.

Just as Klaus is about to pounce on the three of them he is stopped by some ones hand being placed on his shoulder, he turns around to have it out with the one who stopped him from his attack to see Elijah is standing behind him and that the hand belongs to him.

"What on earth are you doing here Niklaus?" Elijah asks in an annoying tone. "Thought I could persuade a certain blonde to join us in New Orleans dear brother"

Elijah looks up and sees that Stefan, Damon and Elena are standing in front of the lovely Caroline trying to shield her from Klaus, he knows that Klaus doesn't like it when he never gets his own way and obviously was going to try and force Caroline to come with him.

"Niklaus it is obvious to me that she does not want to come, now lets leave them be and make our way back to our home, Rebekah and Haley are already on their way down there."

Klaus winces at the mention of Haley's name and it doesn't go un-noticed to Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena, and they wonder why would Haley be going to New Orleans with the originals.

"Fine brother, lets make our way down their to join them" Klaus says with a bit of anger in his voice, he was looking forward to having it out with the Salvatore brothers, he would never force Caroline to come with him, he cared too much about her to make her want to do something she didn't want to do, but obviously he didn't want anyone else to know that.

Knowing that they was no longer any danger of Klaus taking Caroline, Damon and Elena moved a little bit away from her, Elijah noticed them do this and that's when he spotted the bump bulging from Caroline's stomach, it wasn't possible was it? How weird that the vampire was pregnant and the werewolf was pregnant at the same time. Klaus notices where Elijah's eyes are looking and smirks to himself, he seemed fascinated by Caroline's pregnany.

"How is that possible?" Elijah finds himself suddenly say.

The four of them look at each other with confused faces, what was it with these originals.

"Klaus says that he thinks Caroline has redeemed herself from all the wrong she's done, and now she's been rewarded with the most precious gift of all...life?" Stefan says.  
"Yes according to legend every two thousand years if a vampire has redeemed themselves from all the wrongs they've done then they will be rewarded, but that person has to be with the other half of them, their soul-mate for this to even happen. Also they must of shared a past life together for this to happen though."

Stefan and Caroline just looked at one another, could it be possible that they had been together in a previous life and made for one another?

"Are we going Elijah?" Klaus asked getting a bit bored and feeling a little hint of jealousy of hearing that Caroline and Stefan were destined to be together.

"Yes, yes let's go Niklaus. we have matters of our own to attend and to figure out."

Once again the four of them look at each other and wonder what on earth was Elijah on about and why did Klaus wince at Haleys name.

"Thank you Elijah," Caroline says feeling relief starting to set into her.  
"You're welcome, we will not bother you again."

With that Klaus and Elijah walk out of the boarding house and everyone feels that they can let out a breath they've been holding in.

"Thank god Elijah showed up when he did" Elena says.  
"I know yeah" Caroline replies back.  
"We could of took him down" Damon replies back.  
"No we couldn't have Damon and you know it" Stefan says to his brother  
"Well lets just be grateful for Elijah, and I don't think were going to have anymore trouble from Klaus" Caroline says.  
"I wonder what was up with Klaus, and what Elijah was talking about" Elena asks.  
"I don't know and don't care I'm just glad their gone and were ok" Stefan says.  
"Enough talk about them, I've got an idea why don't we get dressed, we'll go get some lunch and go buy some baby stuff for that beautiful niece of mine."

Everyone just looks and stares at Damon. they were starting to like this side of him.

"Come on, my treat to lunch if you want?" Damon asks. "Sure I'm in, looks like I'm going to need some maternity clothes" Caroline says rubbing her bump.

Stefan and Elena just nod their heads in agreement to them. As Elena and Damon head upstairs, Stefan polls Caroline into an embrace.

"I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you or to Clary, i would give my life for you Caroline."

Caroline pulls Stefan in closer and plants a kiss on his lips and then snuggles into his chest, hoping that he never has to give his life for hers, but she knows that she would do exactly the same for him and their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since the almost show down with Klaus, and Caroline was still a little bit shaken up by it. She was still a little scared in case Klaus came back to take her and force her to live with him in New Orleans, she didn't want anyone else to know, she was sure this feeling would eventually go away after a little bit of time, even though she sensed Stefan already did know. He could read her like her book and she wonders if that's because they was destined to be together and had apparently shared another life with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Meredith calling her name.

"Caroline Forbes" she called as she looked around for the blonde.

Caroline looked at her mom and Stefan, they all got up and followed Meredith to the room they were in last week. Caroline went and lay on the bed as her mom and Stefan took a seat by her.

"So how are you feeling?"  
"I'm great, I never knew what a joy it would be to have something growing inside of you" Caroline beamed.

Meredith smiled at Caroline.

"So, have you been able to feel the baby move?" "Yes she moves all the time, especially when she hears mine and her dads voices." "That's really good Caroline, now just roll your top up for me and lets see how she's doing in there."

Caroline did as she was told and rolled her top up to the bottom of her breasts, after doing it Stefan grabbed hold of her hand, an kissed it. Liz looked at Stefan and Caroline and could see how much they were in love with one another, she was glad Caroline had found someone like Stefan. They all looked at the screen on the monitor ready to see how much Clary had grown. After a few minutes Meredith began to talk.

"Hum, Caroline can you just lie on your side for me please."  
"Is everything ok?" Liz asked before Stefan and Caroline had a chance to.  
"Yes everything is ok, but I just need to check something, just bear with me ok."

Stefan let go of Caroline's hand so she was able to roll onto her side, all three of them had a look of worry on their faces.

"Just what I suspected, I can't believe I missed this last week" Meredith said as she was moving the roller over Caroline's stomach.  
"Ok, now I am getting worried" Stefan said with a look of concern on his face.  
"Like I said everything is ok, but it seems someone was hiding behind their sister last week."

Caroline, Stefan and Liz just look at one another.

"What did you just say?" Caroline asks in a little bit of a whisper. "You're son has been hiding behind his sister, you can roll back over now" Meredith smiles to her. "Oh my god Caroline, were having twins" Stefan beams to her with tears in his eyes. "Wow, I'm going to have a granddaughter and a grandson" Liz says also with tears in her eyes.

Caroline just looks at everyone, she couldn't believe that she was getting the gift of having a daughter and a son, tears started to make their way down her face as the news was starting to sink in. Stefan had grabbed hold of her hand again and was smiling at her.

How come we haven't heard his heartbeat?" Caroline asked.  
"Well it seems that his and Clary's hearts are beating in sync together that's why I didn't pick up on it last week, he's been hiding from all of us."  
"Is he ok though?"  
"Yeah Caroline, he's a healthy little boy, and it seems as if you're now 26-27 weeks pregnant, I'm thinking with how fast this pregnancy is developing that they might be ready to come out the end of next week."  
"Oh my gosh, Stefan we need to get all the stuff for our son."  
"Don't worry Care, we'll do, it helps that his mom is a bit of a shopaholic" he laughs.  
"Were all done here, I'll come and check on you in a few days, ok" Meredith said to Caroline.  
"Ok, thank you again for helping us Meredith" replies Caroline.  
"It's my pleasure."

Meredith hands Caroline some blue paper cloth to rub the jelly off of her bulging belly, after she's done wiping it off, she pulls her top down. Stefan stands up to help Caroline get off of the bed which she's grateful for and they all walk out of the room.

"I can't believe you're having twins sweetheart" Liz says to her daughter with the biggest smile on her face.  
"I know mom, it's amazing isn't it."  
"So shall we go buy some clothes for that grandson of mine?"  
"Yeah, we'll have to get him matching clothes to Clary's though, they're going to look so cute together in their pink and blue outfits"

Liz and Stefan chuckle to themselves and Caroline looks at them and wonders what's so funny.

"What?"  
"Nothing Care, just promise me you'll never change" Stefan says to her and plants a kiss upon her lips.  
"So let's go shopping" Liz says to them.  
"You two carry on, I'll catch up, I'm going to call Damon and tell him that everything is ok."  
"Good idea, he'll freak if you don't" Caroline replies.

Liz just looks at her daughter and Stefan and wonders why Damon would freak out, sensing what her mom was thinking by the look on her face Caroline starts to talk.

"Ever since Damon has found out about me being pregnant and that he was going to become an uncle, he's been super protective of me and Clary" Caroline explains to her mom.  
"Wow, who knew Damon had a soft side" her mom replied.  
"I know yeah, but it's actually kind of nice him being like that mom."

Whilst Caroline and Liz were talking away, Stefan took out his cell phone and scrolled down to the name he was looking for and pressed dial. It rang twice before anyone picked up.

"Hey baby brother, so how did it go?" "Ok, everything is fine Damon, we had a bit of a scare for a minute though we," before Stefan could finish what he was going to say Damon interrupted him.

"Oh no is everything ok, is Caroline ok, is Clary ok, what's wrong Stefan?" "You didn't give me a chance to finish brother, they're fine, all three of them are fine." "Stefan, what an earth do you mean all three of them are fine?"

And then it suddenly hit Damon.

"Holy crap is she, is she having twins?"  
"Yeah, were having a little girl and boy Damon." Stefan smiled.  
"Wow, congratulations man, a little boy and girl."  
"Thanks man, I can't stop smiling to be honest, all I've ever wanted was my own little family and because of Caroline i'm getting it."  
"I know I'm really happy for you Stefan, truly I am."  
"Thanks Damon, so what are you up to?"  
"Nothing just relaxing listening to some music, why?"  
"Fancy meeting up with us to go baby shopping?"  
"Hell yeah, give me 20 minutes and I'll meet up with you?"  
"Ok, I'll text you where to meet us."  
"Thanks little bro, I'll see you in a bit"

Just as Damon put his cell down, Elena walked down the stairs.

"Hey who was that?" she asked. "Stefan letting me know how everything went." "Are they ok?" "Yeah, they found out that they're actually having twins" Damon said with a smile on his face. "What...twins?" "Yeah, a girl and a boy." Damon replied to her. "Oh my gosh." "I know right, it's exciting, come on were going to meet up with them and do some baby shopping."


	12. Chapter 12

As Damon and Elena walked into the shop they spotted Stefan and Caroline by the pram section. They looked for Liz and saw her trying to choose between a baby grow that was blue that had little white cars on it and the other one that was white with baby blue stars on it. Damon thought to himself which ever one she didn't chose he'd buy. They made their way over to Stefan and Caroline and could hear them deciding on a pram to buy.

"I like this one" Caroline said  
"Are you sure its what you want?" Stefan asked  
"Yes, i like that you can have it with the carrycots or the car seat and that it's blue and pink" Caroline smiled.  
"Ok then, at least that's the pram sorted."

As Damon and Elena came to stand by the pair of the them Elena looked at the pram that it seemed like Caroline had chosen. It was a double pram with carrycots, the left one was a light blue colour and the right was a light pink colour, underneath it, it had two black baskets. The wheels were bigger at the back then the wheels on the front.

"Hey guys, so I take it you've chosen your pram?" Damon asks.  
"Yes we've finally decided on this one" Caroline answers.  
"Is there anything else you need to get?" Elena asks.  
"Just his cot really but I want him to have the same as Clary" Caroline replies.  
"Well me and Damon can sort that, why don't you and Elena go and join your mom and get him what clothes he needs."  
"Ok, after here can we go to the grill because I am really starting to crave a double cheeseburger with all the trimmings."  
"Sure" Stefan says as he plants a kiss on his fiance's lips.

Elena and Caroline look around for Liz and when they spotted her they headed over to her. Stefan and Damon headed over to the cot section.

"So twins."  
"I know, its crazy right."  
"Yeah a little, but this is all you've ever wanted Stefan and like I said on the phone I'm really happy for you, for both of you."  
"Thanks Damon.

It was an hour later and they were all heading into the Grill, as they walked in people stopped what they was doing and looked at Stefan and Caroline. They ignored the looks and just walked over to the nearest booth and slipped into it. When Caroline had started to show signs of her pregnancy she had said that she and Stefan had, had a one night stand months before they had officially got together, she found out she was pregnant and didn't tell anyone and hid it well with clothes until she couldn't hide it anymore and had to tell her mom and Stefan. How else would she be able to explain to her other friends and the principal at school that she'd found out she was pregnant only a couple of weeks ago.

"Bonnie has just text me, she's going to meet up with us."  
"Good I haven't seen her for a couple of days" Caroline replied to Elena.  
"My god, I wish everyone would stop looking at us" Stefan said  
"Oh ignore them brother."  
"I know I should its just annoying, you'd think they'd never seen anyone pregnant before."

Damon chuckled at his little brother, and looked at Caroline, she didn't seem to give a crap that every once in a while people would look at where they were sitting. Matt approached them ready to take all of their orders.

"Hey Care, how you doing?"  
"Really well actually, we found out earlier that we're having twins" she beamed and rubbed her bump.  
"Wow, congratulations, to both of you" he said and shook Stefan's hand.  
"Thanks Matt" Stefan replied.  
"So what can I get you all?"  
"I'll have the double cheeseburger with all the trimmings, fries and a chocolate milkshake please."  
"Ill have the same but with a soda" Stefan said.  
"I'll just have the same as Stefan" Damon replied.  
"I think I'll just have the same as Care."  
"Ok four cheeseburgers with all the trimmings coming up."  
"Oh wait what about Bonnie?"  
"She said to get her the pasta" Elena replied to Caroline's question.  
"Its ashame your mom could'nt join us" Stefan said.  
"I know but duty calls right, I think she was glad they she was able to come to the scan and then go baby shopping."

About ten minutes later Bonnie showed up, just as she settled down all of their food arrived. When they had all finished eating they decided to head back the boarding house, the cot and pram was supposed to be being delivered at six o'clock. When they got to the boarding house Caroline, Elena and Bonnie took all of the shopping bags full of baby stuff into Stefans room. Damon and Stefan had got the fire going and both had a glass of bourbon by the time they came back down. They all sat around the fire discussing baby names.

"So any thoughts on what you're going to call my little nephew?"  
"I have a couple of names" Caroline replied to Damon.  
"Like what?" Stefan asked.  
"Well I sort of like the name Clay."  
"Clary and Clay, I like it, it has a nice ring to it" Stefan replied and placed a kiss on Caroline's lips.  
"Ok but what about a middle name?" Elena asked  
"I have two that i like" Caroline answered again with a smile on her face.  
"Come on then Blondie, tell us."  
"Ok, how about Clay Antonio Stefan Salvatore."

Damon and Stefan looked at one another and smiled at each other.

"You're giving him my middle name?" Damon asked.  
"Yes if Stefan likes it of course."  
"I love it Caroline, Clay Antonio Stefan Salvatore" Stefan repeated.  
"Well because he'll have two middle names, I thought of another one for Clary" Caroline said  
"What is it?" Bonnie asked.  
"Clary Elizabeth Lexi Salvatore."

Stefan could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes, it touched him that Caroline had added his best friends name to their daughters.

"I love it." he said "Wow, thank you Caroline, I'm touched, I really am." "You're welcome Damon" Caroline smiled to him.


End file.
